


Settling

by cardigan_carm



Series: Ignis & Talcott [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Ignis is 40, M/M, New Relationship(s), Past Relationship(s), Talcott is 24, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: Ignis decides to be brave and open his heart up again after the loss of Noctis. Since the dawn, Talcott has always been by his side. Taking a chance, he decides that happiness is just a bj away...





	Settling

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a stand alone chapter.  
> If you read **After Noctis** then please think of this as verse 2.  
>  Will correct errors later. :)

What he was doing now was far from what he actually wanted to execute. What was to be a simple chat had transformed into physicality. 

For instance, Ignis was unsure how he had gotten ahold of Talcott's dick in hand. Okay, he knew how he gotten ahold of his friend's cock. He gave into his lust and knew that initiating with a blow job could be the fastest way to breakdown barriers. 

Plus, Ignis was horny and it had been forever since he had been intimate with someone. He may have been a _little_ touch starved over the years. Ignis groaned softly, thoughts dashed for the moment.

Having lips and tongue against the thick column along with his hand he could map the dimensions of Talcott's girth and length. He even let the heady scent of musk and arousal fill his nostrils as he felt the flesh brush his nose. It made Ignis feel intoxicated. His tongue lapped as his fist tighten around the harden cock, going upwards. Once getting to the engorged head he gave kittenish lick before latching on and suckling. 

The darker brunette breath hitched as he sank down and took him all the way to the hilt. "Uhn Ignis!" Course curls tickled his wet lips, a welcomed sensation.

It had been forever since he had sucked someone off. Last time was almost a decade ago, he could recall the phantom sensation and remembering the taste and feel of the last King of Lucis. Ignis heard a whimper above, the sound brought him back from the nostalgia of his former lover, Noctis. 

Ignis drew back, lips keeping a tight ring around the cock in his mouth. A rhythm started, he bobbed his head up and down, working and manipulating the flesh in his mouth, deep throating the entirety of the length. Sucking cock like this reminded Ignis that he practically had no gag reflex, it made it so ease to take Talcott deeply. Small sounds came pouring out of Talcott as his pleasure leaked unchecked from his lips, it was music to Ignis. He increased his suction, cheeks hollowing as he swirled his tongue with each downward stroke. It was setting a fire in Ignis, it had been so long since he felt desire for another. 

He was surprised. So surprised to feel such a pull again, but it had taken him a year to act on impulse. 

He had been blind for so long and not in an actual physical sense, but just so detached and removed, that he didn't entertain the thought of liking someone more than friendship. Ignis realized that Talcott had been taken with him and he was unsure how long the younger man had felt this way. He noticed a year ago, they were attending to something mundane and it was in the way he spoke. It wasn't what he said, but his tone and it shook Ignis enough to wake him up. 

"Ignis —! Ohn Ignis," Talcott moaned brokenly as hips began to weakly cant. Hands began to card through Ignis's greying hair before affixing in the loose ash-brown bun. That pelvis began to thrust earnestly, hitting the back of Ignis's throat. He let it happen, his throat relaxed as he swallowed around the pulsing cock. He could taste the pooling precome as it leaked incessantly, he drank it all as his mouth was fucked. His assistant used his hair like reins, drawing him in with every thrust and he accepted easily. 

The other's moans grew, displaying his vociferous nature. Ignis loved hearing his pleasure, it heightened his own. His dick throbbed, demanding to be touched, in due time he thought. 

He sucked, making lewd salivating passes with his mouth as the younger man began to move erratically. "Ah! Ignis, I'm sorry!"

An apology? For what? 

In those fleeting seconds he was confused, but it was short-lived. Feeling that flesh turn steel was warning enough. A burst of liquid, bitter but welcomed coated his tongue as he drank every drop. Talcott cried out before it melted into a soft whimper. 

It pleased Ignis immensely. 

He wasn't expecting him to finish so quickly. They could work on Talcott's stamina at a later date. That thought lit a thrill through Ignis.

The older man lessened his suction as the cock began to soften. It was velvet in his mouth, silky smooth and oh so nice. When he heard another whimper and hitched breath he pulled off languidly, his lips swollen and mouth thick with sweltering heat, Ignis didn't mind as he pressed worshipful kisses to bare thighs. His hands snaked up, trailing over the rumpled state of Talcott's clothing. Fingertips feeling the inside of the open button up, touching, toned and defined muscle that was lightly haired. 

It was surprising to feel, but pleasing; his hand continued in exploration, going upwards. Ignis's hands palmed the lines of his neck before touching the outline of his jaw. There was stubble that prickled the pads of his fingers, Ignis rose up on his knees to be eye level with Talcott. Cupping and caressing as thumbs swipe over cheeks, he was startled to find wetness, hot streams cascading down. 

Another hitched breath sounded as alarm bells rang in the councilman's head. Ignis's hands hurriedly mapped the expanse of that whiskered face, it was painted in a pained grimace. Surprise turned panic overrode Ignis's mind, his desires were forgotten. His erection instantly doused.

"Talcott what's wrong? Did I hurt you? I must've done something to upset you." 

There was a soft strangled sound and it made Ignis's heart hurt. Hearing an audible swallow, he pondered what was eating at the young man. "Please — please, don't settle for me out of loneliness. After Noctis —, I-I can't replace him." 

The sobbing plea made the blind brunette feel guilt wash over him. 

How did he know of he and Noct? That was a thought for another time.

He should have tackled this, oh, so differently. It was foolish to act on hormones and not his senses. Now he had implanted the thoughts within Talcott. 

Ignis was sixteen years his senior, at forty he should've been considerate enough to have thought of this, but he failed to. It was like his usual understanding had vanished the moment he approached his assistant. He replayed everything that occurred beforehand, before the blow job. 

As he rewound the memory, though in his mind it was blank, but the dialogue stood out. What remained was him being tactless and forward, no wonder Talcott though he was being used. 

"You are not his replacement, oh dear heart. I am sorry to have mislead you." Ignis's let his thumbs rub circles on damp cheeks. It broke his heart that he made the other brunette cry. "I want you for you," he breathed, moving and unseeingly brought his forehead to his. 

A shuddered breath came from Talcott. "You and Noctis have this bond, I can't compete with that."

"There's no competition, you are you and he _was_ himself. You two are very different from one another and I can make the distinction between you both. I never want you to feel like I am settling because I can assure you I am not. If you need affirmations I will give it, I swear." Ignis press a soft tentative kiss below one of Talcott's deep green eyes. 

A soft sigh filled the silence. Ignis thought he had blown his chance, thinking best to retreat he began to pull his hands away until he was stopped, fingers curling around his wrists. 

"Stay —. Never dreamed you'd come onto me," the Hester spoke bashfully. "I always thought I'd take my feelings to the grave," the twenty-four year old gave a watery chuckle. He wiped at his eyes.

"I apologize for taking so long to act, I was worried I was reading your affections incorrectly. I thought I was being haughty in assuming you could be attracted to me —, seeing as I'm —."

"Older," Talcott supplied easily.

"Indeed."

Laughter drifted from Talcott and he sighed, trying to quiet himself. "I wouldn't worry about that. I've had a thing for you for a long while." There was still mirth in his voice which provided Ignis with comfort, putting his current concerns at ease. 

Yet Talcott's word stemmed another set of questions. "Long while," Ignis parroted back. "How long have you felt this way?" Arms wrapped round, guided closer as he was nuzzled. 

"You'll find out in due time, Ignis. For now, can I kiss you?" 

The question was shy and cute, Ignis couldn't deny the request. Issuing a nod he was led and felt lips brush his. A mustache tickled his lips as it was their first kiss, now that they were newly formed lovers. It was chaste, sweet and slow. Perfect.

The proper way to christen their union.

Realization struck Ignis, he would need to be kind as Talcott had always shown a vulnerability and tenderness. Luckily, he hadn't ruined his chance and he thanked whatever deity for such a treasure. Drawing back a slow smile pulled at his scarred lips. "That was perfect, darling."

Talcott let out a relieved breath. "Yeah, the first of many, I hope."

It was the first time in forever that Ignis felt truly happy. He had a feeling his lover felt the same. "No need to hope. We'll be just fine with plenty of future firsts." A large smile painted that scarred face. 

The darker brunette hummed in agreement before pressing another gentle kiss to Ignis's lips. The two lapsed into a tender kiss, one that was quiet and slow. It ended in a gasp, but both laughing sweetly as they knew they were on the right path together.

They had time to explore this new road, the sun dawn on their budding romance. 

Neither would settle for anything less.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself, some of the folks wanted a happy ending for Talcott x Ignis (so did I, lol). I had to make this a one shot b/c I didn't want to taint the previous story since this one is a bit smutty. (Iggy's a ho guys.) Please enjoy!
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
